


You're My Major

by MyChemicalImagines



Series: You're My Monster Saga [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Bella-Bashing, F/M, Language, Love, Paranormal, Vampire/Wolf become friends :], supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Alexia Swan's life has been turned upside down when Bella goes to Italy to chase her boyfriend. When they come back, Alexia is informed they have to be changed soon or else they will be killed. Ally's plate is now full with Victoria showing up for her revenge. What will happen to Ally and Jasper? Do they get to spend Forever together?
Relationships: Alice Cullen x Kevin Hale, Alice Cullen x Original Character, Alice Cullen x Original Male Character, Jasper Hale x Alexia Swan, Jasper Hale x Original Character, Jasper Hale x Original Female Character
Series: You're My Monster Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

You know when you go through a bad time and keep thinking it can’t get any worse than this? Well, this is not one of those times. Ever since Bella and Edward came home from Italy, everything’s gotten worse. Jacob has been ignoring Bella so she has been freaking out. Edward is always over all the time these days. Of course without my dad knowing. 

We have the Volturi over our heads, just waiting for Bella and I to turn. The only good part was that I got to see Jasper every day. Bella got ungrounded a few days ago. Dad said the only reason she is ungrounded is that she’s finally been following the rules. His only rule now is that she has to use her freedom to see her friends...Like Jacob.

Edward hasn’t been letting her though. She was going to see him that same day but he stopped her. Jasper knows I will still go to the reservation with or without his consent. He knows I don’t give a shit about his consent on that matter. My other best friends live there and I will see them. The pack knows about The Volturi wanting to change me.

They are upset about it but there is nothing they can do. Jasper met Sam, Paul, and Jared at the treaty line with me one day to talk about it. He told him how Bella didn’t inform us about the deal with The Volturi. No one in the family wants to change me but if I’m not changed soon, the Volturi will kill me.

That is the only reason the pack will let me be changed without hurting the Cullens. I am the only change to the treaty. Sam wasn’t going to change it for Bella since she wants to be a vampire and planned on it before the Volturi talked to her. Even though the pack and council said it was okay, I’m still waiting till the very last second before I get changed.

My head snaps up from my thoughts as Kevin and Alice run into the house. Jasper and Emmett put down the controllers they were using and stand up.

“Everyone! Living room! Now!” Alice says, quickly before pacing around.

Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie run into the room. Jasper puts his hand out for me to take. I gently put my hand in his and when I’m fully standing, he wraps an arm around my waist.

“What’s going on, Alice?” Carlisle asks, softly.

“At school today, I had a vision. Victoria is coming this weekend!” Alice says, stopping in her steps.

“This weekend?” I ask.

She nods. 

“Bella and Edward are going to go to Phoenix to see your mother while you are going down to the reservation.” Alice explains her plan.

“Why don’t Ally and Bella go to Phoenix?” Jasper speaks up.

“Bella will be set on Edward going so that he can meet their mother again.” Alice informs him.

Jasper rolls his eyes. 

“Would you like me to inform Sam?” I look over at Carlisle.

“That would be best.” He nods once.

I walk out of the room as I pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I find Sam’s contact and giggle at his photo. I had just gotten my new phone and I was hanging out with the pack at the Uley/Young house. Jared was going around taking photos of everyone before we went to the movies. It was the best photo I could find of Sam. 

It just so happened to have Paul in it as well. 

I press call and put the phone to my ear, waiting patiently for him to answer.

“Sam speaking.” I hear his deep voice say.

“Sam, it’s Ally.” I say.

“Oh, hey!” He says, in a softer voice.

“We have a problem.” I sigh.

“What?”

“Alice had a vision and Victoria’s gonna show up this weekend.” I inform him.

“The red-head? We’ll be waiting.” He says before telling the guys. 

“Bella is going to Arizona with Edward while I’m coming there...to the reservation.” I finish telling him.

“You’re always welcome here, Sunshine. He’s...he’s not going to turn her yet, is he?” He says, hesitantly.

“No. She doesn’t even know the real reason she’s going.” I shake my head, even if he can’t see.

“Thank you for informing me, Ally. I will see you this weekend.” 

“Can...Can you have Emily make those brownies again?” I ask, sweetly.

He laughs before asking Emily. I don’t hear her answer.

“She said if you bring the chocolate chips, she’ll make them.” He says, still chuckling.

“Deal! Bye, Sam!” I quickly say, hanging up.

I walk into the living room and nod toward Carlisle. 

“The pack knows about her now and will keep her off their land.” Carlisle informs the family.

“Hopefully she runs to Canada.” Emmett mumbles and sits down.

I shake my head and look at my watch. 

“I have to get to the station. Bella, Dad, and I are going out for dinner tonight.” I look at Jasper.

He picked me up this morning since my car wouldn’t start. He has a suspicion Edward did it so Bella wouldn’t try and take my car to the reservation. Jasper walks me out to his car and we take the drive to the station. We don’t talk much throughout the ride but it’s a comfortable silence. It always is when I’m around Jasper. Just being near him makes me happy and content. 

We pull into the parking lot to see Edward’s car is already there. I roll my eyes.

“He’s just trying to be a kiss ass.” I mumble causing Jasper to chuckle quietly. 

He walks me up to the door just as my father, Bella, and Edward walk out the front door of the sheriff’s station. I glance up at Jasper, an unspoken question between us. He nods at me, letting me know that I’m not the only one sensing the tension between his brother and my dad and sister. Feeling his hand gently squeeze mine in a reassuring manner, I let out a soft breath and smile a little bit.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. It’ll all be ok.” He murmurs just low enough so I’m the only one that can hear him.

I nod. “I love you, Jazz. It’d just be better if your brother wasn’t such a dick.”

He snorts with laughter and nods. “Tell me ‘bout it, sweetheart.”

I giggle, feeling better already. We walk closer to my dad, Bella, and Edward, and not even for a second does Jasper let go of my hand. Dad looks between my boyfriend and I, a little bit of confusion in his eyes.

“It is still just you, Bells, and I?” He asks, his eyes meeting mine. 

I give him a soft smile and nod while Jasper speaks up.

“No, sir. I’m just dropping her off. I wouldn’t want to intrude tonight. I’ll see y’all later.” He says, his voice soft.

Dad smiles and nods, offering him a silent thanks. I know dad was looking forward to dinner with just Bella and I tonight. Although, Jasper and I both know that dad would let Jazz tag along if he really wanted to. But, with Edward standing right there, it’s just easier to turn down the unspoken offer.

We all say our goodbyes. Dad shakes Jasper’s hand with a knowing look in his eyes and a smile, but just gives Edward a silent stare and firm handshake. Bella hugs Edward, no doubt trying to get him to come up with an excuse to get her outta the dinner, but he doesn’t. Jasper and I share a tight hug and a loving but semi-quick kiss. Bella doesn’t acknowledge Jasper, and I think it’s because she’s still mad about him sneaking away to see me while she had to go without Edward when they all moved away. The only thing I offer Edward in terms of goodbye is a raised brow, and my arms crossed over my chest.

You don’t have to be a vampire to know that I’m untrusting of Edward, and my body language is more than enough evidence of that. He looks away from me before turning to walk back to his car, only pausing when he’s a few feet away and turning to look back at Bella.

“Oh...Bella? My parents wanted to remind you about the...airline ticket you got for your birthday.” He says.

Bella just stares at him, suspiciously, but Edward, being smart for once, plays it off and acts clueless. Dad jerks his head, looking between the two of them, clearly confused. 

“What airline ticket?” He asks.

Bella shrugs. “A round trip ticket to see Mom in Florida.”

“Wow...that was generous.” He blinks a few times, shock taking over his confused expression.

Edward nods. “And, it expires soon. They say you might wanna use it this weekend.”

“Well, I can’t just drop everything and go!” Bella rolls her eyes.

“It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate.” Edward says, somewhat softly.

Sure enough, that hits home with Bella and I can see her thinking it over. Despite Edward being pushy on the matter a moment ago, he said exactly what was needed to get Bella to think about agreeing to go: mentioning it would be her last time seeing her. Dad raises a brow and looks between them once more.

“Well,” He starts, looking at Bella. “It might not be a bad idea. Get out of the town for a couple of days. Get some distance.”

Bella nods. “Yeah. I wouldn’t mind seeing Mom...As long as you use the companion ticket.” 

She looks at Edward, giving him a look. Before he can reply, though, Dad cuts in.

“Wait. Just two tickets? Super! That makes me really happy! You can take Ally-Cat with you. I want you girls both to go.”

“NO!” Bella cuts in at the same time I speak.

“That’s ok, Dad. I can go without seeing mom. I’d rather just stay with you and Jasper, here in Forks.”

Dad sighs. “I want you girls both to go.”

“No! Edward will go with me. Not Ally. That’s that. I want mom and Edward to hang out. I need at least one of my parents to like my family.” Bella says. “So, Edward’s going. Besides, I don’t want to be stuck on a plane with Ally for hours. Not right now.”

I raise a brow and hold onto Jasper’s hand tighter since he took it right after Bella mentioned the companion ticket. I know my sister’s mad at me, but that was just low. Even for her. Dad holds his hands up in surrender. Edward barely manages to hide a smirk, but I still spot it and the moment I glare at him, he loses it completely. It’s his fault we’re even in this situation to begin with. 

“If Edward doesn’t go, then I won’t either.” Bella stands her ground. “So, either he goes with me, or I’m staying here.”

***

**_Third Person POV_ **

That weekend Ally goes to Sam’s house while Edward goes with Bella to Florida. Charlie tries for two days to change Bella’s mind since it’s her birthday gift but it falls on deaf ears. It’s now Saturday night and the Cullens are waiting in the woods in the spot where Alice saw Victoria in her vision. The wolves are on the other side of the forest looking for her scent. 

Sam and Carlisle agreed to work together but they have to stay on their own part of the land. Sam was not risking the treaty over this. Alice stands near Kevin while the rest of the Cullens, except Edward of course, are spread out. Jasper stands near Emmett. His head is clear but he’s still worried about Ally. He’s not sure who’s watching the house but he’s praying she’s going to be okay.

“You sure this is where you saw her?” Kevin asks, glancing at Alice.

“She’s almost here.” Alice says, staring into the distance.

They wait for a few minutes, hoping Alice is right. Alice spins around, looking toward Emmett and Jasper.

“On your left.”

Without any hesitation, Emmett and Jasper run as fast as they can to their left. Rosalie is close behind them. Kevin and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut off the red-head. Esme and Alice are in the back just in case she stops. Jasper and Emmett run behind Victoria as she runs through the trees. She grabs a vine and swings onto the reservation’s land.

Carlisle quickly stops his steps.

“Wait!” He calls out causing everyone to stop. “She’s in their territory!”

Not even a second later, the wolves’ howls are heard.

“She’ll get away.” Rosalie says.

“No she won’t.” Jasper says, running down the edge of the treaty line.

Victoria jumps from tree to tree, realizing that this is the line that neither will cross. She jumped into a tree onto the Cullen's side before jumping down to the ground. She runs with Emmett close behind her. He grabs her shoulder and hair before she flings him sideways using her momentum to her advantage. Emmett flies through the air and hits a tree close by.

He growls and chases after her again. He glares and jumps over the treaty line just as Victoria does. 

“Emmett! No!” Esme yells, watching him.

Paul, in wolf form of course, does not like this. He jumps and crashes into Emmett causing both of them to lose sight of Victoria. The pack and Cullens both stop in their tracks as Emmett lands into the water separating the treaty. Emmett immediately stands up and growls toward Paul.

Paul growls and snaps toward him. Victoria watches the exchange before smirking and running into the distance.

Sam quickly phases back in a bush and puts on his shorts and runs over. 

“What the hell is going on?” He asks, not seeing the exchange, too focused on the red-head.

“Emmett was trying to catch her when he jumped over the treaty line.” Carlisle sighs. “I am very sorry, Sam.”

“Paul. Go!” Sam commands.

Paul growls and Sam points toward his house. Paul glares at Emmett before running. Sam glances at Jasper before looking at Carlisle.

“You’re lucky that Ally loves one of you or there would be a war between us for his little stunt. Stay on your side of the line.” Sam glares.

“Of course.” Carlisle nods.

Sam turns around and walks away with the rest of the pack.

“Emmett, what were you thinking?” Kevin snaps slightly.

“I was thinking that bitch is trying to kill my best friend.” Emmett glares. “I don’t care about a treaty while my best friend is being hunted.”

He jumps out of the water and walks toward their house. The Cullens sigh before one of them speaks up.

“I was about to do the same damn thing.” Jasper glances at his family before following Emmett.

Back at the Uley/Young house, Ally is sitting with Emily playing a small card game, waiting for the pack to come back. 

“Do you have a two…” Ally is cut off by the back door slamming open.

“Don’t slam my door!” Emily turns toward the door.

Paul stomps in and paces around.

“Paul?” I say, trying to get his attention.

“Tell your lee...Cullens to stay the hell off the reservation!” He growls slightly.

“If you’re going to speak to me, you will speak to me calmly.” Ally leans back in her seat.

Paul takes a few breaths before he slowly calms down.

“What happened?” Ally asks, softly.

“One of the Cullens jumped over the line to catch the red-head. I had to stop him. He knows not to cross.” Paul growls softly.

Ally crosses her arms and sighs.

“He probably thought he had the chance to grab her.” She says. 

“I don’t care. Stay off Quileute lands.” He shakes his head.

***

It’s now Monday morning and Ally goes with Jacob to see Bella at school. She had a sleepover with Emily since Em wanted to start planning her wedding, even with everything going on. She thought it would be a good way to keep this off their minds. Ally stands next to the motorcycle that Jake’s sitting on, waiting for Bella who pulls in a few seconds later.

Bella quickly gets out of the Volvo and runs toward Jacob but Edward stops her.

“Jake!” Bella says excitedly, stopping in her tracks.

“Ally and Charlie said you left town.” Jacob says, standing straight.

“Yeah. To visit my mom, why?” Bella raises an eyebrow.

“Just checking to see if you’re still human.” He shrugs.

“Told you.” Ally rolls her eyes.

Jacob starts thinking about what happened between Paul and Emmett which causes Edward to become distressed.

“I’m coming here to warn you.” Jacob watches Edward. “If your kind comes on our land again without permission…”

“Wait, what?” Bella watches the boys.

“You didn’t tell her?” Jacob growls very slightly.

“Just leave it alone, Jacob.” Edward says.

“Tell me what?” Bella crosses her arms.

“Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding, there’s nothing to worry about.” Edward shrugs.

“What do you mean without permission?” Bella looks at Jacob.

“Empath has been on the reservation to talk to the council.” Jacob shrugs before looking at Edward. “Did you lie to get her out of town, too?” 

“You should leave. Now.” Edward steps forward.

Ally glances around the parking lot, seeing everyone watching them. Kevin and Alice are watching from a distance, making sure a fight doesn’t break out.

“She has the right to know just like Ally did. They’re the ones that the red-head wants.” Jacob snaps.

“Victoria?” Bella’s eyes widen. “Alice’s vision.”

“I was trying to protect you.” Edward looks at her.

“Ally knew! Why couldn’t I?” Bella snaps.

Ally rolls her eyes.

“Because I was there when Alice told them about the vision. You also didn’t want me to go with you to Florida.” She says.

“We’re going to talk about this, but…” Bella turns to Jacob. “You. Why haven’t you called me back?”

“I had nothing to say.” He watches her.

“Well, I have tons.” She says, walking toward him.

“Hold on.” Edward grabs her arm. “Bella.”

“Edward, you have to trust me.” She practically begs.

“I do trust you. It’s him…” He glances at Jacob. “I don’t trust.”

They stare at each other for a moment before he lets her go. Bella walks with Jacob to his bike and they both climb on. Jacob grins as he starts the bike. Bella takes the helmet Jake keeps on the bike and puts it on.

“Lose the grin, Jacob. We’re just going for a ride.” Bella says, holding onto him.

“Hang on tight.” He smirks before speeding off.

“What about me?” Ally calls out after him.

Jacob ignores her and keeps riding away. Edward shakes his head before walking into the school. Ally looks toward Kevin and Alice who wave her over. She jogs toward them slightly. 

“You can borrow my car.” Kevin holds out his keys. “We’ll catch a ride with Edward.”

“Are you sure? I don’t…” She starts.

“Go.” Alice smiles widely. 

Ally smiles before hugging them both. She takes the keys and quickly gets into Kevin’s car. She wants to go to the reservation to smack some sense into Jacob but she drives toward the Cullen’s house...with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean against Jasper as we watch the stars on his back porch. We sit in a comfortable silence. Every silence with Jasper is comfortable. I just love being in his arms. He may be cold but I never seem to want to pull away. The differences between our body temps is like a perfect example of the age old Yin and Yang. I jump when Jasper’s phone rings. He sighs.

“Never a dull moment.” He whispers, grabbing his phone. “Hello? What?! I’ll be there.” 

He quickly hangs up.

“What’s wrong?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Someone’s been in your home.” He stands before helping me up.

“My house?” My heart starts pounding.

“Yeah. I gotta go track the scent down.” He kisses my cheek.

“Be safe.” I say, quickly.

“Always, darlin’.” He smiles before running away. 

I walk inside and Rosalie runs over to me.

“Did Jasper tell you?” She asks, gently taking my hand.

“Yeah. It had to have happened while I was here. I could have noticed since I’m used to you guys being so quiet.” I say.

“Come on.” She gently pulls me to the couch. 

I sit down next to Emmett who wraps an arm around me.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. I’ll protect you.” He smiles.

“I know you will, Em.” I giggle slightly.

I look up at Edward as he and Bella enter the house. She sits down in a chair next to the couch as Edward starts pacing around. Alice pulls Bella into her arms and holds her. Kevin is hunting by himself since Bella was around. He didn’t want to cause anything to happen like before. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are talking with Edward.

“Who was it? Someone we know?” Alice asks.

“Just a stranger. I didn’t recognize his scent.” Edward shakes his head.

“A nomad passing through?” Esme asks, looking toward Rosalie.

“A passer-by wouldn’t have left Ally’s father alive.”

“...could...could it have been another vampire? From the Volturi? Coming to keep an eye on Bella and me? See if y’all have followed through and turned us?” I ask, speaking up a little louder than the soft tone I want to use. “They would’ve left Dad alive, right? Since they’d know who he is, and that he doesn’t really know about vampires?”

I glance around, leaning into Emmett’s embrace, wishing it was Jasper’s arms ‘round me. But, Emmett works for now, since he’s one of my best friends. No one says a word in response to my question, but they all share a look. The door bursts open and Jasper walks in.

“His scent disappeared about five miles south of Ally’s house.” He says, walking over to me.

“Someone’s orchestrating this.” Edward shakes his head.

“Victoria?” Carlisle looks toward Alice.

“I would’ve seen her deciding.” Alice says, stands up.

“It has to be the Volturi like Ally said.” Emmett speaks up again.

“I don’t think it’s the Volturi either. I’ve been watching Aro’s decisions, too.” Alice crosses her arms.

“So we keep looking.” Emmett stands up.

Jasper puts his hand out for me to take. I take it and he gently pulls me into his arms. I lay my head against his chest and sigh. His arms wrap ‘round me, holding me close to him, making me feel safe, loved, and calm.

“We also take shifts, guarding the girls at their house.” Carlisle says.

“Another protection detail? Can’t Ally just stay here with us?” Rosalie crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

“Rosalie.” Carlisle scolds slightly.

“No, she’s right. You can’t protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder. Let alone search for Victoria while trying to keep yourselves fed.” Bella stands up.

“I’m not leaving you here defenseless.” Edward turns to her.

“What about Ally?” Emmett glares over at Bella.

Bella turns her back to Emmett and looks at Edward.

“Well, I’m not gonna let you starve.” Bella rolls her eyes slightly.

“We won’t be unprotected...we have the pack.” I speak up, smiling.

Jasper looks down at me with his eyebrow raised. 

“Actually, that's a good idea.” Carlisle nods with a smile.

***

The next morning, Jasper, Edward and I are waiting outside while Bella is in her bedroom with Jacob. Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulder as we wait quietly. Edward is frozen in place, staring at the door. When the door finally opens, Edward rushes to meet them at the stairs. 

“Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It went from Bella’s window to Ally’s bed then downstairs. It won’t be hard to miss when we cross it again. We’ll handle it from here.” Jacob smirks slightly.

“Ally’s room?” I speak up, talking in third person.

“We don’t need you to handle anything.” Edward snarls. “Or anyone.”

“Edward, we need their help. They’re made for this.” Jasper glares at Edward.

“I could care less what you need. I’m here to help Bella and Ally.” Jacob scuffs, stepping forward.

“No. You’re done here.” Edward stares him down.

“No, you’re done here.” Jacob moves toward him.

Bella pushes her way between them.

“Stop. I’m tired of this. From now on I’m Switzerland, okay?” She tries to push them apart. “Alexia, help me.”

“My boyfriend and best friend aren’t fighting. You’re on your own.” I shrug.

Jasper and Paul actually get along. Paul hated the idea of being friends with a vampire at first but when Jasper was actually introduced at the treaty line one day, he changed his mind. He said that Jasper wasn’t like the rest of the vampires. They don’t hang out like they’re BFFs but they don’t fight like Jacob and Edward.

“Stop.” Bella finally pushes them apart. “I don’t expect you guys to chuck a football around together or even braid each other’s hair. Fine. But we have a lot of problems. And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?”

After a long tense beat, Edward finally nods. Jacob rolls his eyes very slightly before nodding himself.

“Alright, so you need to coordinate. Schedules and stuff.” I speak up.

“Would the pack prefer days or nights?” Bella asks.

“Nights.” Jacob says.

“Will days work for you?” I look up at Jasper who nods.

“Good. See? How hard was that?” She smiles.

I roll my eyes. 

“Like pulling teeth.” I gently push past the group.

I walk up to my room with Jasper following close behind. Jasper sniffs around my room before shaking his head.

“I can’t tell if he touched anything. It’s faint in here. A lot less than the rest of the house.” He sighs and sits on my bed. 

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, standing between his legs. He gently wraps his arms around my waist. 

“I’ll be okay, Jazz.” I whisper.

“I’ll make sure you’re protected. I ain’t letting anything happen to you.” He whispers before looking up at me. 

I smile slightly before lowering my head down towards his. He leans up and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I smile against his lips and he squeezes me gently before pulling away.

“I love you, Alexia.” He looks into my eyes.

“I love you, Jasper.” I smile wider.

***

The next day, I’m riding in Edward’s Volvo with him and Bella. We’re going to the reservation today since the rest of the Clan has to hunt. Kevin hunted before but that was because he was extra hungry. Jacob agreed to be the one picking us up at the treaty line. He’s going to be hanging out with Bella while I’m going to be sticking with Paul since Jasper trusts him, even after what happened with Emmett.

Edward finally pulls over and 30 yards down the road is a shirtless Jacob leaning against his Rabbit.

“Doesn’t he own a shirt?” Edward looks over at Bella.

“We’re good here, you should go.” Bella smiles slightly.

I quickly get out of the car and walk over to Jacob. 

“Hey.” He smiles at me.

“Hey, Jake. She’ll be out in a minute.” I nod toward him.

I climb into the backseat and close the door when I see Bella exit the Volvo. Jacob hugs her and Edward quickly peels out. I roll my eyes. Jacob helps Bella into the car before driving to Sam’s house. I get out and run inside.

“Ally!” Paul yells, loudly.

I laugh and run over to him. He pulls me into a tight but gentle hug. 

“How are you guys?” I ask, looking up at him. 

“We’re good. You are gonna have a night ahead of you.” He smiles.

I pull away from the hug with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“We are having a bonfire tonight.” He smiles. “You get to hear the legends.”

“Really?” I squeal and hug him again.

He laughs and accepts the hug.

“Do you wanna help Emily get all the food together?” He asks.

I nod. “Yeah. It'll give me something to do.” 

I pull from the hug and quickly walk over to Emily. 

“Hey, Sunshine.” She smiles.

“Hey, Em. I’m here to help. Put me to work.” I giggle.

That’s what we do for the next couple of hours. We made hot dogs, potato salad, pasta salad, cookies and brownies. I help all the guys and Emily take the food to the spot on the beach where they always have the bonfires. The guys get large trees and set them around the fire. I fix myself a plate and sit down next to Paul. Seth is sitting on the other side of me and we’re talking about the new movie that came out a few days ago.

I laugh as he acts out a small part of it. 

“Is that really what happened?” I take a bite of my hotdog. 

“Yeah! You can even ask Leah!” He laughs. 

I look toward Leah who is watching us.

“He’s right.” She smiles slightly.

Leah and I have an understanding. She knows I’m not ready to become a vampire and I know she never wanted to be a wolf. She just wanted to be with Sam but since Sam is now with Emily, that can’t happen. She also knows I’m not around to hurt any of the pack members. Not like Bella is with Jake. 

“Jake!” I hear Seth call out.

He quickly gets off the tree and runs over to Jake and Bella who are walking toward us. A few minutes later, Sam whistles, catching Seth and Jake’s attention. They quickly grab their food and sit down on the fallen trees around the fire. 

“Since everyone is now here, it’s time for the legends.” Billy smiles. “The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning but we’ve always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, Shape Shifters, that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe.” 

I smile widely, listening to the legends. Paul bumps me causing me to look at him. He winks and smiles before whispering super low. I almost don’t hear him. 

“This is the part you definitely need to listen to.”

I nod before looking at Billy again.

“One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors’ sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeances out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki’s Third Wife could see that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers but one…” He pauses and smiles. “Courage. The Third Wife’s sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared but one remains. The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they are near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready…” Billy looks at me then Bella. “All of us.”

I look at Paul before whispering, “The Third Wife. She was an imprint wasn’t she?”

He smiles and nods.

“She was.”

“I knew it. I could tell because of her sacrifice.” I smile. “I’d probably do the same for Jasper.”

I stand up and throw my plate away. Paul takes a minute before standing and throwing his garbage away. He takes me home that night. Jasper told Paul that he doesn’t have to meet us at the treaty line. He can drop me off at the front door. And that's what he did. We get out of the car to see Jasper waiting on my front porch.

“Hey, Jasper.” Paul nods.

“Paul.” Jasper smiles slightly.

Jasper puts his hand out toward him and Paul shakes his head, chuckling. Paul pulls him into a ‘bro hug.’ Jasper’s eyes widen slightly before patting his back. They pull from the hug and nod to each other.

“What was that about?” I ask, looking at Paul.

“You are Jasper’s ‘imprint.’ “ He says. “I know he’s an enemy but if you’re soulmates, I can’t be angry about it.”

Jasper smiles slightly.

“Thank you, Paul.”

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Paul smiles.

I nod before waving. Paul gets into his car and drives toward the reservation.

“Did you have fun?” Jasper asks, turning toward me.

I nod fast. “I did. I learned a lot about their legends. Billy even told us how the treaty came to be!” 

“Make me feel older, why don’t you?” He smirks.

“You weren’t there, though.” I wrap my arms around his waist.

“Yeah. But I’m older than that treaty.” He chuckles, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I giggle. “You may be old, but you are still hot as well. Besides, I like my men like I like my Scotch, aged well, like over 100 years old, and able to take your breath away in a second.”

He laughs and kisses my forehead. My dad walks out the front door but stops when he sees us. Jasper and I back away from each other. My dad shakes his head, smiling slightly.

“I gotta go to Seattle for the next two days. I’ll be home then.” He says, fixing his Chief of Police's jacket.

“Okay. I’ll go stay at the Cullens. Rose wanted to hang out tomorrow anyway.” I say, walking toward him.

“That’s fine by me.” He hugs me, gently.

“Be safe, Old Man.” I whisper.

He smiles before whispering. “Always, Ally-Cat.” 

He gets into his cruiser and drives off. Jasper walks me inside and I quickly pack up a bag of clothes. 

“You know, you should start leaving clothes at my house.” He says, sitting down.

“Why?” I ask, glancing at him.

“You’re there more than you’re here anymore. Why not?” He asks.

“If you’re sure.” I giggle. 

“Of course. It was my idea.” He smirks.

I playfully roll my eyes. He chuckles and when I finish packing, we leave the house. The next day, Jasper, Carlisle and I are watching the news while sitting on the couch. Emmett is draped over the back of the couch behind me. Alice, Kevin and Rosalie are upstairs.

“Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Police from other towns are coming to help with search…” The reporter says on the TV.

Edward and Bella enter the living room from outside when the reporter continues.

“Theories range from a vicious new gang to wildly active serial killer...Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN.”

“It’s getting worse.” Carlisle shakes his head. “We’re going to have to do something.”

“It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they’re reporting. Quite a few more.” Jasper says, scooting up in his seat. “They’re undisciplined, conspicuous…”

“Newborns.” Edward speaks up.

“What, like new vampires?” Bella glances at him.

“In their first few months after the change…” Edward starts.

“That’s when we’re at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst.” Jasper finishes, glancing at me.

“Something to look forward to.” Emmett smirks at Bella.

“No one has trained these newborns, but this isn’t random.” Jasper says.

“Isn’t that what you used to fight?” I look at Jasper.

He nods. “They are mean, vicious. Someone is doing this on purpose.” 

“Someone’s creating an army.” Carlisle looks at him.

Jasper nods but Emmett stands up from behind me and smiles. 

“Oh, now we're definitely going to Seattle.” Emmett claps his hands.

“An Army of vampires?” Bella shakes her head. “This is crazy.”

“And they’ve been created to fight someone.” Jasper stands.

I follow suit and sigh.

“It has to be Victoria. She’s coming after you two for revenge.” I speak up.

“No. It has to be the Volturi.” Edward rolls his eyes at me.

“Edward, think about this. Victoria hates you and Jasper. You killed her mate.” I cross my arms.

“I read Aro’s mind. He wants me and Alice to join him. Our gifts would shore up his power.” Edward glares at me.

“Ally is right. The Volturi wouldn’t need the newborns.” Jasper says, stepping toward him.

“Regardless of why they were made, if we don’t put a stop to them, the Volturi will since they are tearing up Seattle. I’m surprised they’ve let it go this long.” Carlisle says, standing up and walking between the brothers.

“Aro knows we’d never choose him as long as our family is still alive.” Edward says. “An army could solve that for him.”

“They don’t need newborns.” Jasper says, once again. “They have a lot of people they can get in Italy.”

“We can’t wait two weeks for graduation, you need to change us now…” Bella speaks up.

“What?!” I snap. “No!”

“You’d be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target.” Jasper says, backing me up.

“There’s also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you both suddenly disappeared.” Carlisle backs me up as well, putting his hand on Bella’s shoulder. 

She rolls her eyes and walks away from the living room. I follow behind her and stop her.

“Bella, I don’t want to be a vampire yet. I want to…” I start.

“You’ll be one anyway! Why does it matter when?” She snaps at me.

“Because I want the choice to be mine! And, we have a father who would never stop searching for us if we disappeared. You have mom wrapped around your finger who would never forgive dad if you ‘died.’ You have friends who would grieve over you while you’re watching from afar. Don’t you ever think about someone besides yourself?” I cross my arms.

“I think about you. You’d be happier if you were a vamp…” I cut her off.

“How would you know? Yes, I’d be with Jasper forever but I also have family and friends. You’d never be able to see Jacob again. I’d never be able to sit in Emily’s kitchen and make brownies and muffins. I’d be the enemy to my best friend, Paul. Think about others before you make decisions for everyone else.” 

I turn away from her and walk to Jasper. He opens his arms which I happily fall into. He sighs slightly and kisses my head.

“I’m glad you’re thinking about everyone else as well as yourself.” He whispers.

“I love you, but I do have to think about my father.” I whisper.

“I love you even more for that. You make this decision for your own thoughts. Not Bella’s.” 

He kisses my head and holds me close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr to read this series with Gifs!


	3. Chapter 3

Today, Bella goes to hang out with Jacob while I stay home with dad, watching hockey. Paul is patrolling around outside so I feel a lot safer. The Cullens are searching around for any type of scent they can that they don’t recognize. I stand up from the couch when I hear the screeching halt of a car outside. I walk to the door and slowly open it, glancing around.

Edward gets out of his Volvo and walks as fast as ‘humanly’ possible straight toward Jacob who is getting out of his car. Bella steps out as well but she’s holding her hand. I raise an eyebrow and walk down the front porch steps.

“Not here, Edward. Please” Bella begs.

“If you ever touch her again her will again…” He starts.

“Don’t do this.” Bella begs again.

“She’s not sure what she wants.” Jacob snaps at him.

I walk over toward them. 

“Guys, what’s going on?” 

They ignore me and stand almost chest to chest.

“Don’t do this.” Bella tries to pull them away with one hand.

“Well, let me give you a clue.” Edward growls.

“Wait for her to say the words.” Jacob glares at him.

“Fine. And she will.” Edward steps toward him again.

“Dad!” I call out, loudly.

“Jacob. Just go. Okay.” Bella tries pushing on his arm.

Dad walks out of the house to see the face-off in front of us. He runs down the stairs and over to the boys. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey…” Dad puts his arms between them and tries to pull them away. “Easy, guys. Easy! Let’s take it down a notch.”

They step back when dad pulls them apart but the four of us know they could stay there.

“Alright? What’s going on?” Dad asks, watching them.

“I kissed Bella...And she broke her hand.” Jacob glances at dad. “Punching my face.”

My dad glares at Jacob.

“Why would you kiss her when you know she is with Edward?” Dad asks, but when Jacob goes to respond, Dad shakes his head. “Just leave, Jacob. Go home.”

Jacob scuffs and shakes his head. He walks over to his car and speeds off after getting inside. 

“I’ll take Bella to my house to have Carlisle take a look at her hand.” Edward says, staring at Jacob’s speeding car.

“Thank you, Edward.” Dad nods.

“Can I go too, Dad?” I look up at him.

“Sure, baby. The game is over. We lost.” He sighs. 

I sigh angrily before walking over to Edward’s Volvo. Edward drives us as quickly as he can to the Cullen house. I run inside and wrap my arms around Jasper’s waist. He looks down at me and smiles.

“Hello, love.” He wraps an arm around my shoulder. “Why so sad?”

He kisses my head and I feel a calm wave of emotions.

“The Penguins lost.” I sigh.

“Score?” He asks.

“4 to 5.” I mumble, knowing he can hear me.

“It was close, darlin’.” He kisses my head. “Next time they’ll win.”

“I hope so.” I sigh and hold on to him. 

Carlisle, Edward and Bella walk into the room. Carlisle has Bella sit on one of the chairs while he looks over her hand. After a few minutes, he wraps it up in a splint.

“Total misunderstanding. It’s just a sprain, and should heal fairly quickly.” Carlisle nods. 

Emmett looks over from the counter that he and Rosalie are looking at newspapers.

“Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?” Emmett smirks.

“I punched a werewolf in the face.” She smiles.

I roll my eyes and hold onto Jasper. He shakes his head and rubs my side.

“Bad ass!” Emmett smiles. “You’re gonna be one tough little newborn.”

I look away and sigh.

“Tough enough to take you on.” She gloats slightly.

Rosalie stands up and slams down the newspaper she’s reading. She runs out of the room, throwing a fierce scowl Bella’s way. Bella raises an eyebrow before looking at me. I shake my head and let go of Jasper before chasing Rosalie. She’s leaning against the deck of the back porch.

“Sweetie?” I speak up.

I don’t know why I did. I know she knows it’s me. She stands up and opens her arms. I walk over to her and give her a small hug.

“She needs to understand, not everyone wants this life.” Rose whispers.

I nod against her and sigh.

“I’m not ready.” I whisper.

“I will do everything I can to make it so it isn’t anytime soon.” She looks down at me. 

I hug her tighter but then I feel her tense up slightly.

“Go bander to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn.” She says, in her normal voice.

Bella…

“Okay, Rosalie...I don’t understand what I did to make you hate me so much.” Bella says, walking toward us.

Rose and I turn around, keeping our arms around each other in a comfort hug.

“I don’t hate you. I don’t particularly like you, but…” She sighs. “Bella, I envy you.”

“What?” Bella scuffs. “That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. You have a choice! I didn’t.” She shakes her head. “None of us did. But you do and you’re choosing wrong. Hell you’re even taking away Ally’s choice! I don’t care how miserable your human life is.”

“My life is not miserable. It’s not perfect, but nobody’s life is perfect.” Bella crosses her arms. 

“Mine was.” Rose speaks quieter. “Absolutely perfect.”

She tightens her hold on me before sighing. I hold on to her, knowing she’s getting read to tell Bella her story. She told me about it when we first met. I, even then, wasn’t ready to be a vampire and that made her so happy.

“It was a long time ago, maybe you’re forgetting the bad.” Bella shrugs.

“I remember.” Rose looks away from her to the moon in the sky.

She puts her cheek on my head since she’s taller than me with her heels on.

“I had...almost had everything, even though it was the Great Depression. I was eighteen, beautiful...everyone in Rochester envied me.” She starts.

“I envy you.” I whisper so Bella can’t hear me. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Sweetie, you’re just as beautiful as I am.” She whispers just as low. “But thank you.”

I nod against her, letting her continue her story.

“There’s only one thing I wanted that I didn’t have...I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him but I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. I was young…” I rub her back as she tells her story. “On the last night of my life, I left a friend’s house late. I wasn’t far from home. I didn’t see who he was until that night. Who they all were.”

Rosalie goes into detail as I rub her back. I know that if she could cry, she would be. I tear up and hold her close. Even if she’s taller and older than me, I always try to comfort her during this part of her story. No one should ever have to go through that.

“They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood. Thought he was helping me.” She scuffs softly.

Bella doesn’t say anything but watches her with a bored look on her face.

“I hate that part.” I mumble.

She rubs my back before continuing.

“I got my revenge on them. One at a time. I saved Royce for last, so he’d know I was coming.” She chuckles slightly. “I was a little theatrical back then. Things got better after I found Emmett. But we’ll always be like this. Frozen, never moving forward. That’s what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, with Emmett, gray haired and by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter.” 

“I understand, that’s what you want. But there’s nothing I’ll ever want more than Edward.” Bella scuffs and rolls her eyes.

“You’re wrong. After you’ve been changed, there’s one thing you’ll want more.” I pull from the hug and look at Bella as I speak. “One thing you’ll kill for…”

“Blood.” Rose finishes for me.

“That, right there, is why I don’t want to change, Bella. There is always the chance I can slip and kill someone.” I shake my head. “I love Jasper more than anything but if I can hold out on changing, I will.”

“You’re not going to be able to.” Bella shrugs. “You have to be turned soon or be killed.”

“If I’m not changed soon, you’ll be killed too.” I glare slightly before pushing past her. “And you only want to save yourself, Isabella.”

“Don’t take her choice away from her because you’re not happy with your life.” I hear Rose say before she chases after me.

Jasper looks over at us.

“Need some help?” He raises an eyebrow.

We shake our heads before sighing. 

***

I lean against the doorway of the Cullen house. Bella graduated earlier today along with Edward, Alice and Kevin. Alice decided, a while back, to have a huge graduation part for them...even if it is mainly for Bella. She tried to do the same with me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper but I didn’t want a huge graduation party. I just had a wonderful time having dinner with my dad and Jasper before watching some hockey. 

I look behind me when the front door opens. In walks Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul. I squeal slightly and run over toward them. Alice said Jasper and I can invite whoever we wanted so Jasper invited Paul. I was so excited when he did. Paul accepted even if Jacob and the others weren’t coming. I run over to Paul who looks over and opens his arms. I quickly jump into his arms and hug him.

“Hey, Sunshine!” He chuckles, hugging me back. “How are you?”

I pull from the hug before speaking.“Good. Kind bored since Jasper is with Carlisle talking about Seattle.” 

He sighs. “Let me guess. They found more evidence?”

I nod and look as Bella walks over. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks Jacob.

“You invited me, remember?” He smirks.

“Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Look, Bella. I’m sorry...about...you know. The kiss and your hand. I’d blame it on the whole inner animal thing but it was really just...me being an ass. I’m really sorry.” He says, sincerely. 

“I brought you something. A graduation present.” He pulls something out of his pocket. “I made it myself.”

He gently takes her hand and clasps a bracelet around her wrist. The charm on the bracelet is a hand-carved miniature wolf. She smiles and looks at him.

“You made this? It’s really pretty. Thanks.” 

I look up toward the staircase to see Alice standing there...Frozen in a vision. I pat Bella’s arm and gestures toward Alice. Bella’s eyes widen.

“We gotta go see Alice. Wait here.” I tell Jacob. “Paul, get Jasper.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Jacob asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing. Just wait here.” 

We go to move but Jacob puts his hand on the pillar next to us, blocking our path to Alice. I feel two bodies behind me and one growls slightly. The one that growled is hotter, temperature wise, than the other.

“I suggest you remove your...arm…” Jasper says, threateningly. “Before I do.”

Jacob looks toward him with his dark eyes but they change as if he’s almost afraid. I glance up to see that Jasper’s expression looks lethal. As if he was ready to risk their entire existence. I look back at Jacob who slowly and carefully removes his arm from the pillar. I push past the group and run toward Alice.

“Alice, what did you see?” I whisper.

“The decision has been made.” She looks at me.

“What’s going on?” Bella asks, running up.

“You’re not going to Seattle?” I ask, not answering Bella

“No…” Alice pauses and looks at Jasper who wraps an arm around me. “They’re coming here.”

The few pack members that are here along with the Cullens, Bella and I are in Carlisle’s office. It was the only room that was far away from the party that no one would be able to listen. Jacob, Quil and Embry are closest to the door while Paul stands with me and Jasper to the side. The Cullens are scattered around the room.

Alice cuddles to Kevin’s side as she finishes telling us her vision which was about a boy passing around one of Bella’s blouses and my favorite green flannel.

“How long?” Edward looks at Alice.

“They’ll be here in four days.” She answers.

“This could turn into a bloodbath.” Carlisle shakes his head, leaning against his desk.

“I don’t see anyone I recognize. Maybe one…” Alice says, glancing at Edward.

“I know his face. He’s local, Riley Biers.” He looks at Bella.

“He’s the kid our dad has been looking for.” I look up at Jasper.

He sighs and crosses his arms.

“He didn’t start this.” Edward says.

“Whoever did this is staying out of the action.” Alice says.

“They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision.” Carlisle looks at her.

“Victoria. Besides the Volturi, she is the only other one that would know you can see the…” I start saying.

“It can’t be.” Edward cuts me off.

“Either way, the army is coming…” Jasper glares at Edward. “There aren’t enough of us to protect the town.”

“Hold up. What damn army?” Jacob speaks up.

Paul rolls his eyes. 

“Do you ever listen during Sam’s meetings?” He scuffs.

“Newborns. Our kind.” Carlisle tells him.

“The ones after Ally and Bella.” Embry looks at Jacob.

“What the hell does this mean?” Jacob questions.

“It means an ugly fight.” Carlisle says. “With lives lost.”

Jacob looks at the boys behind him who nod before he looks at Paul. Paul looks at me then nods to Jacob.

“Alright. We’re in.” Jacob announces.

“No. You’ll get yourselves killed! No way!” Bella snaps.

“I wasn’t asking for permission.” Jacob rolls his eyes. 

“Edward!” Bella whines.

“It means more protection for you.” Edward says.

“I’m here to protect my best friends.” Paul says, glancing at Jasper and I.

“Jacob!” Bella begs.

“Do you believe Sam will agree to an understanding again?” Carlisle asks.

“As long as we get to kill some vampires.” Jacob smirks.

“Jasper.” Carlisle looks at him.

“They’ll give us the numbers.” He wraps an arm around me after smiling at Paul. “And the newborns won’t know they even exist. That’ll give us an edge.”

“We’ll need to coordinate.” Carlisle nods.

“Carlisle! They’re gonna get hurt.” Bella shakes her head.

“Bella! They are made for hurting vampires. They will be fine.” I sigh, crossing my arms and leaning against Jasper.

“We’ll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You’re welcome to join us.” Carlisle stands straight, talking to the wolves and ignoring Bella.

“Name the time and place.” Jacob nods back to him.

“Jake, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!” Bella stands.

“As Ally said, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together.” He turns toward the door before glancing at her. “You’re the one who wanted us to get along, remember.”

He walks out the office door with Quil and Embry behind him. Paul looks at Jasper and I before speaking to the group.

“I already asked Sam if I could help you guys before this. You would have at least three wolves somehow. Me, Jared and Leah.” Paul explains.

“Thank you, Paul.” Carlisle nods. 

Paul nods and smiles at me and Jasper. Jasper brings up his fist and Paul pounds it with his before exiting the room. 

“He’s not as bad as I thought he was.” Emmett comments.

“Just protective.” I giggle slightly.

Bella rolls her eyes before running out of the room, trying to catch up with Jacob. 


	4. Chapter 4

I sit on a rock near Rosalie while watching Emmett and Jasper train. Jasper throws his hands up against Emmett’s chest, sending him backward. He lands hard on his back but it doesn’t phase him one bit. He stands up quickly and looks at Jasper.

“Again.” He walks back over to the middle of the field we are in. 

This field’s in the middle of nowhere where even hikers and stragglers stay away from. Since it’s dawn, the mist is heavy and there happens to be a grey overcast. Carlisle and Esme shake their heads watching their sons spar. Alice and Kevin are standing near a tree in the back, watching with concentration. I smirk up at Rosalie who is giggling slightly.

“He just never gives up, does he?” I ask.

“Never.” She smiles down at me. 

Before I can speak, I look toward the tree line where Edward’s Volvo appears through the mist, parking next to Emmett’s Jeep we all came in. Edward and Bella climb out and walk over in our direction. They stop near Alice and Kevin before Edward’s head snaps up.

“They’re here.” He calls out.

To my left, eight giant wolves walk out of the slight darkness. I can pick out each one and smile. 

“They don’t trust us enough to be in their human forms.” Edward translates.

“They came. That’s what matters.” Carlisle smiles slightly before walking to the middle near Jasper.

Paul rolls his eyes and walks toward a bush. I see Sam snap his head toward him and growl slightly. Paul walks out from the bush, shorts on, and over to me. I smile widely and scoot over on the rock. He sits down and crosses his arms before smirking at me.

“I trust them enough.” Paul says, looking at Emmett.

Emmett nods toward Paul who nods back, a silent understanding passing between them. 

“Oh.” Paul pulls out a pair of shorts and hands them to me. “Can you hold these for me? I might need them.”

I nod and lay them in my lap. Sam rolls his eyes and looks at Carlisle. 

“Edward, will you translate?” He asks, causing Edward to nod. 

Carlisle turns back toward the back before speaking.

“Jasper has experience with newborns. He’ll teach us how to defeat them.” 

Edward looks at him. “They want to know how the newborns differ from us.”

“They’re a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life.” Carlisle explains to them.

Sam nods to him. Carlisle turns to Jasper who walks over to the middle. He stands straighter.

“Carlisle’s right. That’s why they were created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them.” He starts walking back and forth, slowly, holding up two fingers. “The two most important things to remember are, first: Never let them get their arms around you. They’ll crush you instantly. The second: Never go for the obvious kill. They’ll be expecting that. And you will lose.” He looks toward Emmett. “Emmett? Don’t hold back.”

Emmett smirks and steps toward him. 

“Not in my nature.”

They stand about 50 feet away from each other. Emmett smirks before charging at him with his impossible speed. Jasper quickly moves making him a virtual blue. Emmett lunges several times trying to grab onto Jasper but all he ends up grabbing is air. Jasper only stops moving long enough to speak.

“Never lose focus.”

Emmett lunges again with similar results but he freezes. I giggle when Jasper clothes-lines Emmett, slamming him to the ground.

“Looks like Jasper won, Emmett.” I call out.

He looks up at me with a slight, playful glare.

“You wanna try this?” He teases.

“Ummm nah.” I giggle. “Besides, you all know I’d win against Jasper.”

“Yea ‘cause he’d never even fight you. He wouldn’t dare hurt his precious “Ally”.” Bella mutters and I shoot her a death glare, letting her know this is not the time or place for her shit.

Next is Kevin and Alice. They spar but with Alice being so small she’s spiraling and twisting in the air. Kevin can’t keep a hold of her or even grab her. Kevin launches at her but he stops when she gets a glazed look in her eye. My eyes widen, thinking she’s getting an important vision. She quickly moves out of the way and disappears. I laugh and shake my head. She saw his moves.

She jumps down from the tree and grabs onto his back. He jumps and looks. She kisses his cheek and smiles.

“Gotcha.” 

He rolls his eyes and walks with her back to Bella. Edward kisses Bella’s head before walking to the middle with Carlisle. They’re sparing but with Edward being a mind reader, he knows Carlisle’s moves. He twirls around Carlisle’s grasp then slams him into the ground, delivering a vicious body blow. Jasper smirks and walks toward him. Edward looks up at him with a ‘how was that?’ look.

“One more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy.” Jasper rolls his eyes, playfully.

Just as he says that, Carlisle grabs Edward and slams him to the ground. I start laughing causing Bella to glare at me. The wolves are pacing around, wishing they can get in on the action.

“Hey.” Paul calls out causing Jasper to look. “Can I try?”

Jasper glances over at Carlisle who shrugs.

“You can’t actually bite them.” Bella smarts off.

“No duh, I just wanna try.” Paul stands up.

“If you want too.” Jasper looks at Sam.

“As long as he doesn’t violate the treaty.” Edward translates.

Paul smirks and walks over to the middle of the field. 

“Emmett.” He calls out.

Emmett smirks and steps forward, pretending to crack his joints. Paul bends over slightly before jumping a few feet up and phasing in the air. His now shredded pants fall beside him. He lands on his paws before watching Emmett. They start walking in a slow circle trying to intimate the other. Emmett takes this moment to jump high into the sky, trying to land on Paul’s back.

Paul quickly slides forward, turning around quickly to face him. Emmett lands and watches him again. He charges toward Paul again who spins and brings his back legs up, donkey kicking him in the chest. Emmett flies back and lands on the other side of the field. Emmett stands up and glares at Paul who has a smirk on his wolfy face. 

Emmett walks toward him for a few feet before sliding on his legs toward him. Paul jumps up but Emmett follows him causing them to crash in the air like they’ve done before. Emmett lands on his back while Paul lands on his side near me. They both jump up and charge at each other once again. Emmett slides once more but Paul’s ready for him, almost like he anticipated his move. 

He jumps to the side and jumps high. Emmett’s head snaps up just as Paul lands on top of him. They’re face to face with Paul’s legs on either side of him. Paul growls slightly while Emmett’s eyes harden before he starts laughing. Paul lets out a wolfy laugh and steps off of Emmett. He runs over to me and I give him the shorts he asked me to hold. He runs over to the same bush and phases back. He slips on the shorts before walking over to Emmett.

“You almost had me.” Paul smirks.

“You did pretty good...For you know...a dog.” Emmett smiles, half teasing, half serious.

Emmett puts his hand out and Paul glances down at it. It gets super quiet to where you could almost hear a pin drop. Paul shakes his head and pulls Emmett in for a bro-hug. Emmett chuckles and returns the hug. They’ve earned each other’s respect! I smile to myself before looking at Jasper. He winks at me before watching them.

“We’re done for the day.” Edward translates for Sam.

Carlisle nods. “Thank you for coming. We’ll be here again tomorrow if you want to join.” 

Sam nods before the pack turns to leave. Sam looks at Paul who shakes his head no. Sam nods, turns away and runs into the trees with the rest of the pack. Paul, Jasper and I walk over to Edward’s Volvo since we’ll be leaving with them. Emmett quickly introduces Paul to Rosalie who happily shakes his hand.

“Any friend of Ally is a friend of mine. Even if you’re a dog.” She comments. 

“Hey, dogs are good company. We’re man's best friend.” Paul shrugs.

“I don’t know what man, definitely not mine.” Rose smirks slightly.

“I’ve been begging for a dog for years but I’m not allowed.” Emmett pouts slightly.

“You told me that the last time you had a dog, it ran away!” Rose crosses her arms. 

“That was 80 years ago!” Emmett whines. “I was 11!!!”

“Still! No dog for you!” She giggles.

Emmett sighs dramatically before fist bumping Paul and hugging me. He high fives Jasper before getting into his Jeep.  His Jeep pulls away with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in it. Paul wants to talk to Jasper some more about training.

Bella jumps up and sits on the hood of the car, watching Jasper for a second.

“But what if…” Paul starts but Bella cuts him off.

“Jasper, are you sure there’s nothing Ally and I can do to help?” She asks, innocently.

Jasper looks over at her with a raised eyebrow before speaking.

“Your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy.” He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad. How do you know so much about this?” She asks.

“I didn’t have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings.” Jasper states.

He looks at Paul and nods toward the trees before walking that way with me. The three of us make it maybe ten feet before Bella jumps down off the Volvo and follows us. He sighs when she runs in front of us with a confused face. He removes his arm from my shoulder and rolls up his sleeve. I look at Paul who is watching him. Jasper moves his arm slightly to show both of them.

His arm is feathered with hundreds of white, half-moon shaped scars. I can feel them sometimes when I rub his arm at night when I’m trying to sleep. Bella raises an eyebrow.

“Those bites are like mine and Alexia’s.” She looks at him.

“Battle scars.” He nods.

“You’ve been bit by vampires?” Paul looks at him.

“All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still I never lost a fight.” He smirks at Paul.

“You were around during the Civil War? Impossible.” Bella shakes her head.

“Not impossible, Bella. I’m 161 years old.” Jasper reveals.

“Holy shit.” Paul’s eyes widen. “One of my best friends is old as dirt.”

Jasper laughs and nods. “I’m not nearly that old. But, I am older than that favorite steak sauce you love so damn much!”

“No way! Seriously?” 

Jasper laughs. “Yes, really. That was created in 1863. Someone, some American, in the middle of the damn Civil War just up and decided “Hey! I’m gonna make some steak sauce!” So...they did. Not that I can complain. It certainly made the food taste better, or so my fellow comrades, and the men under my control said. Kept them somewhat happy and able to fight, and that’s what I needed.”

Paul sucks in a deep breath. “Wow! So! You’re older than my favorite steak sauce and sliced bread! Man! You really are old!”

Jasper laughs and playfully shoves him. “And one of my best friends isn’t even old enough to drink. What a shame. If you were as old as me, you would’ve been drinking by the time you were 9. There were no laws concerning alcohol back then.”

Paul waves him off with a smirk. “A drunk 9 year old me is the last thing anyone needs.”

I snort with laughter, remembering how Paul was at 9, and if he’d been drunk...that’d have been really damn funny! Paul playfully shoves me, but doesn’t actually make me move. 

“You’d have had more broken bones than possible if you were a drunk 9 year old!” I tease.

Jasper chuckles, raising a brow. “Why do I get the feeling that Paul was the kid that climbed every tree thinking he could fly?”

“He was!” 

Jasper laughs and shakes his head, looking at Paul. “Silly puppy. You can’t fly.”

Paul smirks. “I can too! Wanna watch?”

“No, ‘cause I don’t want to be blamed for tempting a child into getting hurt.”

“I ain’t no child!”

Jasper snorts. “Paul, did you already forget, I’m 161. To me, you are a child!”

“If I’m a child, then so is Ally.” Paul’s eyes widen and he laughs. “You’re a cradle robber!”

I laugh and smack his arm. “Shut up, Paul! You know I like my men older.” 

“Can you continue your story, please?” Bella rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

Jasper sighs and moves his sleeve back down.

“I was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle. Until I met a certain immortal. Maria.” He takes my hand.

I weave our fingers together and he starts walking. Paul walks beside me, listening closely, genuinely wanting to hear Jasper’s story. Bella walks beside Jasper, just being nosey.

“I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her…” He shakes his head and remembers the Hispanic, black haired, porcelain-skinned woman. “I immediately offered her my aid.”

He explains how she and her friends turned him after he got off his horse.

“You mean that bitch was creating an army?” Paul growls slightly.

“They were very common in the South. And a cost of brutal battles for territory.” Jasper says, his southern accent leaking through as he goes into semi-detail about him having to tear through opposing armies, ripping them apart. “Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year.”

“Because they weren’t strong anymore, right?” Bella asks, trying to be smart.

“Correct. Since, as Carlisle said, the first few months they are the strongest.” Jasper nods. “It was my job to dispose of them though. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn’t know there was another way…Until I found Ally here.” He smiles down at me causing me to blush. “My apologies for leaving you for so long, ma’am.”

I giggle as his southern accent breaks through fully.

“It’s okay. I get to keep you forever.” I lean up toward him. “And you’ll never have to be that again.”

Jasper leans down and kisses my lips which I happily accept. Bella scuffs before turning and walking away. Paul wolf-whistles causing me and Jasper to pull away. 

***

It’s the very next day when Bella tells us that she had a nightmare. As it turns out, Victoria is the one behind the newborn army. It takes everything in me not to smart off and tell Edward, ‘I told you so.’ He has me call Paul and Jacob and have them come to the field. He and Bella apparently have some kind of idea and they want the two wolves in on it. Jasper told me about it the night before so I already texted Paul.

I lean against Jasper as Jacob watches Edward as he speaks. Bella is standing with Edward, of course, while Paul is rolling his eyes from beside me.

“You’re not fighting? What? You pull a muscle or something?” Jacob chuckles.

“He’s doing it for me. Okay?” Bella rolls her eyes.

He looks at her then at Edward before shaking his head.

“Whatever. Just tell us the plan.” He sighs.

Jasper speaks up. “This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with the girls’ scent. It needs to end here.” 

“Edward, Ally and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries us, they’ll pick up our scents.” Bella says.

“Your guys’ stench, however, is revolting.” Edward smarts off.

“Dude, you really don’t want to start comparing stinks.” Jacob snaps.

“What he means, is that your scents will mask ours if you guys carry us.” I speak up, cutting into their “My dick’s bigger than yours” argument, glancing at Paul.

“Done.” Jacob smirks. 

“You okay with that?” Paul looks at Jasper who nods. “Then no problem.”

“This is not a good idea.” Edward shakes his head.

“Edward. They won’t want to get anywhere close to their...odor.” Jasper says, trying not to be rude.

“Let’s try it.” I say.

Bella nods fast and walks over to Jacob. I turn to Paul who picks me up bridal style. Jacob does the same with Bella.

“Eau de wolf, comin’ up.” He smirks at Edward. 

Paul, Jasper and I roll our eyes before Paul starts walking into the woods.

“Wait! Real quick!” I say.

All eyes turn to me and I look at Jasper.

“Come here for a second, Jazz.” I say.

He smiles and walks over. “Yes, my love.”

I reach up and wrap one arm around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him softly.

“I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale.” I whisper against his lips.

“And, I love you too, Alexia Marie Swan.” He replies, his voice soft and full of love.

I smile and nod before lowering my arm.

“Jasper, you know I love you like a brother, but now that I’ve got Ally in my arms, I don’t think I’ll be giving her back.” Paul teases.

“Yes you will!” Both Jasper and I say at the exact same time, looking at Paul.

He laughs. “Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll see. Who knows, she might come to love a much younger, extremely warm wolf than a century and half, older than steak sauce and sliced bread, freezing cold vampire.”

“Sorry, Paul. You’re just not my type.” I say, smirking.

“And what is your type?”

“Over 100 years old, not Bigfoot hairy, cold temperature’d but warm hearted, and oh yeah. The love of her life.” Jasper answers, smirking, arms crossed as he looks at Paul.

Paul playfully sighs and whines. “Finnnnnnneeeee. I guess you win this time, Hale.”

Jasper laughs. “Damn right I win. I always do. Ever since Ally came into my life. So, make sure you bring my girl back, to me, safe and sound, wolfy boy.”

Paul laughs. “I’d flip you off if I had a free hand.”

“Nah! You’d hug me and you know it.” 

I laugh. “Alright, you two. Stop before one of you sticks your tongue out at the other, and someone gets butthurt over it.”

They both laugh and nod. Jasper kisses my head once more. He steps back, and Paul and Jacob start carrying us to the woods. Jacob and Bella walk toward the right while Paul takes me toward the left side of the woods.

“So, Jasper is gonna fight but not Edward?” Paul asks, glancing down at me.

“Jasper is the only one who has had the experience with this type of stuff. I wasn’t gonna let him sit out.” I look up at him.

“Bella is forcing Edward to.” Paul smirks slightly. 

“That’s because he’s going to be ‘protecting us.’ But we all know he will be paying more attention to Bella than me.” I sigh.

“Don’t worry. We don’t want Seth in on the fight so he will be up there with you during the actual battle.” Paul chuckles. “He hasn’t stopped asking about you since that day at the bonfire.”

“He is more than welcome to come with you when you visit. I like Seth. He’s sweet.” I giggle. 

“I made him promise me that he was gonna watch you like a hawk.” Paul whispers slightly.

“Thanks.” I blush slightly. “Apparently Bella wants Jacob up there during the night before the battle since we’ll be up there.”

“There’s supposed to be a bad snowstorm up there that night.” He ducks under a tree.

“Seriously?” I sigh and hold on tighter. “I didn’t bring super heavy clothes with me.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Emily will have extra stuff. You’re about the same size.” He smiles before turning around and walking back.

“Thanks, Paul.” I smile.

“Like I’ve said before, you and Jasper are my best friends now. I can’t leave you to freeze because Jacob is so caught up in Bella.” He chuckles.

“I told you he wasn’t bad.” I look up at him.

“He’s not. I’m sorry I got so mad that day.” He sighs.

“Don’t worry about it. If you didn’t phase that day, I wouldn’t have learned your secret.” I admit.

“That is very true.” He nods. “I guess the rest of them…aren’t that bad either.”

I smirk at him but before I can speak we are back at the meeting spot. He walks back over to Edward who is the only one in the field now. He puts my feet down and we wait silently. Jasper jumps down from a rock to see us.

“All I picked up was wolf. No Bella or Ally. This will work.” Jasper admits before smiling.

“Great.” Edward nods.

“Jasper, can we talk for a second?” Paul nods toward the other side of the field.

He nods and takes my hand. We walk to an area out of the extra vampires’ hearing before Paul speaks.

“That area that Edward picked for the campsite is supposed to get a bad storm.” Paul admits. “Ally isn’t prepared for that. I told her I can get Emily to help me pack a bag so she will be comfortable. Probably with a tent, battery power heater and extra jackets. And Seth...he’ll be there too. Solely for Ally’s protection.”

Jasper thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“Jacob and Edward will be too focused on keeping Bella happy they wouldn’t notice Ally. Since we can’t be there, that helps a lot. Thanks.” Jasper brings up his fist.

Paul pounds it and nods. “I ain’t letting Ally freeze because of those dumbasses.”

Jasper chuckles before nodding. “You’re right there.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and I don’t speak during the whole ride home which is the norm anymore. Edward decided it would be better if we drove one vehicle so we would never be alone. I don’t see his insight on that. Victoria wants to kill both me and Bella...Us being together would be the perfect way to do that. I look up at the front door when Bella pulls in front of the house. 

Alice is walking out while talking to dad. I watch them laugh for a moment before I raise an eyebrow and get out of the car. I walk down the walkway when dad smiles at Alice.

“Okay, Alice. Don’t be a stranger.” He waves.

“Okay!” She smiles and walks toward us.

“What the…” I giggle slightly.

She giggles. “Your alibis for the battle are all arranged.” 

“Really?” I smile.

“I told your father that our whole family’s going camping this weekend. So you guys and I are having a sleepover at my house. Charlie is going fishing anyway.” She smiles widely, proud of herself.

“Charlie? You guys are on a first name basis now?” Bella asks. 

“Me, he likes. Jasper, he likes. Edward...Well, actually you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight while Paul takes Ally to the reservation to pack.” Alice nods.

“Like alone?” Bella smiles.

“We’re all going hunting, powering up for the battle. You’re welcome!” She quickly hugs Bella and runs to her car. 

I shake my head and walk inside the house. Dad is in the kitchen making himself lunch when I sit down in my car.

“Hey. Do you guys want a sandwich?” He smiles at us.

“No, I’m good.” Bella shakes her head.

“I already ate. Thank you.” I smile.

“Well, besides Jasper, I like the sister.” Dad finishes making the sandwich.

“Alice. Yeah, she’s great.” Bella nods.

“You should meet Rose! She’s nice too.” I say, leaning back.

Before dad can speak, Bella butts in.

“Hey, dad. I was wondering...Why didn’t you get remarried after mom?” She raises an eyebrow.

Dad glances at me before answering.

“I don’t know. Guess I still haven’t met the right gal, why?” 

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I thought you just...Maybe you gave up on the whole institution of it. Of marriage. But do you think there’s any value in it?”

“Yeah, marriage has value. For you, when you’re much older. Like your mother. It seemed to work out fine for her the second time around.” He looks at her. “Later in life.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She sighs.

“Like if Ally got married, I would know it was for love but you definitely don’t wanna have to get married because you weren’t…” He thinks of the right word. “...careful.”

“Dad…” I speak up.

“Look, you know what I’m talking about. There’s...things that you need to think about...if you’re gonna be...physically intimate.” He blushes slightly.

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. He’s trying to have the ‘talk’ with Bella. He had that talk with me after Jasper and I had our one year anniversary. He knows Jasper and I plan on waiting a while before we did that. Three years later, it still hasn’t happened. I’m okay with it. I’m not ready, fully but with Jasper growing his hair out like he has been...I might be soon.

“Don’t...We’ve had enough of the talk.” Bella shakes her head. 

“It’s just as embarrassing for me, as it is for you.” Dad shakes his head.

“I doubt that. Did you have this talk with her?” She points to me.

“Yes, I did. I know his intentions though.” Dad says, leaning against the counter.

“Don’t bother, ‘cause mom beat you to it ten years ago.” Bella crosses her arms.

“Well, you didn’t have a boyfriend ten years ago.” Dad rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure things work the same way.” She shakes her head.

“Alright. You guys are...taking precautions…” Dad tries to ask.

“Please just don’t worry about that.” She shivers in disgust at the conversation. “Edward is...old school.”

“Old school, great.” Dad pauses. “What’s that? Like a code for something.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh my god. Dad. I’m a virgin.” She throws her hands out slightly, mortified.

“Okay, good. Glad we covered that.” He nods.

“Me too.” She quickly runs out of the room.

Dad brings his sandwich up to his mouth.

“Virgin. Liking Edward a little bit more now.” He takes a bite.

I giggle. “No, you don’t.”

“You’re right.” He nods, chewing before looking at me. 

“Virgin, dad.” I giggle.

He nods once. “Still liking Jasper.”

I laugh and shake my head. “I’m getting ready.”

I stand up and kiss his cheek. 

“See you, Monday!” He calls out as I walk to my room. 

I quickly pack a bag of the heaviest clothing I have before leaving the house. Paul pulls up and I jump inside. 

“So, Emily had one of those battery-powered heaters for you.” He smiles, pulling away from the house. 

“She is so amazing!” I giggle. “Jasper said Carlisle found me an extra tent.”

“Good because Sam’s had a huge hole in it so he threw it away.” He chuckles.

“That’s okay!” I smile.

“Also she said she’s gonna make you lunch so you have something to nibble on up there.” 

“Emily’s cooking on a cold mountain?” I moan at the sound of the sentence. 

He chuckles and shakes his head. We make it to Emily’s in record time. He carries my bag inside when Emily runs to me.

“Ally!” She giggles.

I happily pull her in for a hug.

“Missed you too, Em.” I giggle. 

The whole night consists of packing my bags and making sure I have everything. Earlier in the day, Emily made me a small bowl of chili to take with me tomorrow. Even though it definitely will be cold by the time I eat it, I’m so excited for it. Seth shows up and pretty much talks my ear off but I don’t mind at all. He’s such a cute kid. He even gets Paul and I to play UNO with him before he was forced to leave by Sue.

***

The next day, Paul walks with me to the area we were to meet Bella, Edward and Jacob. It was Jasper’s idea to cut our fingers to put blood on trees to lead the newborns to the field. So for about two hours that’s what we’re doing. Paul can’t be with me because of his ‘stink’ so I’m walking around alone. 

I walk over to Bella and Edward when I finish to hear Jacob and Paul talking with them. 

“Ready?” Paul asks, seeing me walk up.

“Yep!” I sigh. 

He opens his arms and I jump into them.

“You okay?” He asks, walking away from the love-triangle.

“I just...I just wish I was able to see Jasper before the battle. I understand that he has to hunt and stuff, but I wish I could see him.” I lean against him.

“Well he did give me this note to give to you.” Paul smirks slightly.

“He did!?” I look up at him.

He nods. “I’ll give it to you when we reach camp. I already put your tent and stuff together. The heater is on and blasting so you’ll be warm when you read it.”

“You are the bestest friend anyone could have, Paul.” I whisper.

He chuckles. “Just making sure my bestest friend is comfortable in pretty much -50 degree weather.”

I smile widely and look when we reach the campsite. Bella and Jacob are already here, talking to Edward.

“You’re not going to fight?” Bella asks, with hope in her eyes.

“Seth will spell me in the morning. He’s not happy about missing the action but it will keep him out of trouble.” Jacob shrugs.

Paul puts me down and points toward the tent. “That one is yours.”

“Thanks.” I hug him.

He hugs back before whispering. “Put on the two sweaters then the heavy jacket. The jacket has your note in it.”

I nod against him. He pulls from the hug before looking at Jacob.

“Make sure she’s safe too, jackass.” Paul says, staring him down.

Jacob rolls his eyes. “She’ll be fine.”

“She better be. If she loses her toes, Jasper, Emmett and I are coming after you. Rose definitely will.” Paul growls.

Jacob nods, trying not to show his fear before turning away from us. I wave to Paul as he leaves. I watch till I can’t see him anymore. I crawl into my tent and put on the two sweaters. I reach into the jacket pocket and pull out a single piece of paper. I take a deep breath and begin to read it.

‘ _ My love,  _

_ I’m sorry I can’t see you before the battle. As much as I want to, I have to make sure our family is fully trained. I will see you right after, I promise. I love you more than anything in this world. Seth and I talked earlier today. He said he is willing to risk his life for yours. (even though we both don’t want that, he insisted.) You are protected up there even without me or Paul. As soon as this is over you and I are going on a vacation. I don’t know where yet but it will be the best vacation either of us ever had. I love you, darling. Keep warm and I will see you tomorrow. _

_ Jasper Whitlock. <3 _ ’

I tear slightly at his note and put on the jacket. I lay down in the sleeping bag and stare at the heater. I lay there all night. Even when Jacob comes to check on me before going into Bella’s tent, I just stare at the heater. It gets extra cold, just like Paul said it would. I’m thankful he helped me pack my bag. I do end up falling asleep but it doesn’t seem like it’s for very long. 

I crawl out of my tent the next morning. I only keep on one of the sweaters. It’s not as cold as last night. The ground is white with snow while the whole campsite is quiet. Seth, in wolf form, is sitting beside my tent. He looks up and starts to pant while wagging his tail.

“Hey, Seth.” I stand up.

I walk the few short steps to him and pet him. He rubs against my hand. 

“Did you just get here?” I ask.

He nods and barks slightly. I laugh and shake my head.

“I missed you too?” I question.

He nods again. I smile and look as Bella crawls out of her tent. She looks over at us and nods.

“Hi, Seth.”

He pants slightly before rubbing against my hand again. I giggle and sit on a rock nearby so I can keep petting him.

“Where’s Jacob?” Bella asks, looking at me. “Did he already…”

“Not yet.” A voice calls out. 

Bella and I look up to see Edward walking toward us.

“He’s checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes.” Edward informs us before wrapping his arms around her.

Seth turns fully toward me and I pet him, keeping a little warmer. I try not to, but I hear their conversation.

“I’m really sorry about last night. It couldn’t have been easy for you.” Bella sighs.

“It definitely won’t make my list of top ten favorite evenings.” He admits.

“You have a list?” Bella raises an eyebrow.

“All ten I spent with you. Number one is when you said you’d marry me, Mrs. Cullen.”

My head snaps up at that sentence.

“This is the twenty-first century. I wanna hyphenate my name.” She giggles.

“You’re marrying him?!” My voice and another mix together.

“Alexia...Jake…” Bella looks behind Edward. “You knew they were listening.”

“He deserves to know.” Edward says, ignoring my name.

Jake shakes his head and turns right around, walking back down the path. Bella chases after him and I look at Edward.

“You asked her?” I raise an eyebrow. 

He nods. “Two nights ago, she officially agreed.”

I sigh and shake my head. “You really love her, don’t you?”

He nods. “Just like Jasper loves you.”

I look away at the sound of my love’s name, wishing he was here.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see him soon.” Edward turns.

“Did you just read my mind?” I ask.

“No. I can tell by your facial expression. You love him just as much.” He says, and continues to walk to Bella. 

Not even five minutes later, Seth growls slightly. Edward rushes over with Bella.

“It’s starting.” Edward announces.

He stares at Seth, reading his mind. My heart pounds against my chest. Not am I only worried for Jasper but for Rose, Emmett...Hell all of the Cullens. Even the pack. My families are fighting for us because Bella and I decided to play baseball with vampires. A stupid way to cause a war. 

“Jacob just got there. He saved Paul. They’re both good.” Edward informs us.

I let out a deep breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Jazz?” I whisper slightly. 

“Perfectly fine.” Edward shakes his head.

A few seconds later, his eyes widened. Seth stands up in front of me, growling.

“Is someone hurt?” I ask, glancing at Seth.

“Seth, go.” Edward tilts his head.

Seth runs into the trees, hiding. I stand up from the rock as Edward grabs Bella and rushes over to me. He bends into a defensive stance in front of us.

“She’s close. I can hear her thoughts. She knew we weren’t there, but she caught my scent.” He admits.

I roll my eyes. Of course it’s his scent that fucks this whole plan up. 

“She knew you guys would be with at least one of us. She saw Jasper on the battlefield.” Edward looks around the trees.

“She found us.” Bella whispers.

“She’s not alone.” He says, just as Riley, the missing kid, steps out of the woods.

He edges closer, watching Edward’s every move.

“Riley...Listen to me. Victoria’s just using you to distract me. She knows I’ll kill you.” Edward says to him. 

Riley hesitates slightly, surprised that he even knew who he was.

“In fact, she’ll be glad she doesn’t have to deal with you anymore.” Edward admits to him.

Victoria exits from the woods, anger written all over her face.

“Don’t listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks.” Victoria shakes her head.

“I can read her mind so I know what she thinks of you!” Edward calls out.

“He’s lying!” Victoria lies.

“She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It’s the only thing she cares about. Not you.” 

“There’s only you. You know that!” Victoria pretty much begs now.

“Then why are you fighting us, huh?” I call out.

“Shut up, Ally.” Edward snaps before looking at Riley again. “Think about it. You’re from Forks. You know the area. That’s the only reason she chose you. She doesn’t love you.”

Riley looks at Victoria to see her face with so much emotion.

“Riley, don’t let him do this to us. You know I love you.”

Riley looks at Edward and glares.

“You’re dead.”

He charges at us but Edward doesn’t move. Seth leaps from the cliff above and lands on Riley, taking a huge bite of Riley’s hand. Riley screams in fury and pain at the teeth in his hand. He rips it off and runs in a circle to attack Riley again. Victoria’s eyes widen and she turns to run but Edward darts away from us, into her path.

“You can escape, you always do but you don’t get another chance like this again.” Edward says.

Victoria hisses and backs further away from him.

“You want them. You want Jasper and I to feel the pain you felt when we killed James. When I tore him to pieces. When we turned him into ash. When we turned him into nothing.” Edward growls.

Victoria glares and charges toward us. Bella quickly moves behind me so I’m blocking her from Victoria. My eyes widen but Edward doesn’t let her get close. He grabs her and they roll down the hill in a death grip. They move out of sight so I look over at Seth. Riley gets the upper hand and kicks Seth into a large boulder near us. 

I tear slightly. No! Seth!! Riley quickly spins around toward Bella and I. Edward jumps out of nowhere and kicks Riley far away from us. Victoria jumps up onto a rock and Edward smashes into her. Seth stands slightly but falls back to the ground. Bella crouches down to my knees and hides behind them, really afraid now. Bella, I’m not very good coverage!!

Riley jumps at Edward, tackling his legs to the ground. Victoria runs up to Edward from behind. I have to do something. This is my baby sister’s fiance. I look around the ground and quickly pick up a sharp rock. The Quileute Legends are helping me out today. I look up at the same time Victoria grabs onto Edward’s head.

I quickly use the rock to cut through my sweater into my arm, slicing the skin. Blood begins to flow, dripping into the white snow. Riley quickly stands up and looks around. His head snaps at us when he realizes it’s coming from me. Victoria sniffs the air as well and looks toward us. Edward uses this moment to grab Victoria and throw her across the campsite into a tree, breaking it into two pieces.

He looks at Riley who’s walking toward us now. Seth jumps up from the rocks and grabs onto Riley. He starts screaming for Victoria who’s now running toward Edward again. She doesn’t even glance at him, showing him that Edward was telling the truth. Seth pulls him into the forest and begins tearing him apart. Edward and Victoria start running at each other.

They are moving too fast for me to see them so I rip a piece of my undershirt off and make a bandage for my wound. Edward grabs Victoria and pulls her toward him. He bites a huge chunk from her neck, ripping her head off. He throws the pieces to the ground before turning to Bella and I. She pushes past me and runs over to him. 

“I didn’t want you to see that.” He turns away and looks at me. “I’ll get some bandages for your arm.”

Seth runs from the forest and barks loudly. All our heads snap over to him.

“Something’s wrong.” Bella states.

“Alice needs us to go. And now.” Edward states.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward grabs Bella into his arms and takes off. My eyes widen and I look at Seth. He crouches down and I climb onto his back. He runs as fast as he can to the battle site. We make it back before Edward and Bella. Behind the group is a huge fire. Purple, almost black, smoke rises from it. I jump off of his back and kiss his snout before running over to Jasper. 

He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up in a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck.

“I missed you, darlin’.” He whispers.

“I missed you. I’m so happy you’re okay!” I sniff slightly.

He puts me down and looks at my arm. 

“I smell the blood. What happened?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Quileute Legends.” I smile slightly. 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else as he nods and wraps one arm ‘round my waist, still holding me close. Paul runs over in his wolf form and rubs against my side.

“Hey, Paul.” I smile widely and hug his neck. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He barks softly and licks my face, causing Jasper and I to chuckle a little. Edward and Bella show up a second later.

“How long?” Edward asks Alice as they walk up to her.

“A few minutes. Maybe ten.” She answers. 

Bella starts looking around the field.

“They timed their arrival well.” Rose rolls her eyes and walks toward me. 

“Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out.” He steps next to her. 

“What is she doing here?” Edward snaps.

I look to see who he was talking about. A small girl, maybe 14, is standing next to the fire, cowering behind it. 

“We offered her a safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it.” Esme says, stepping toward her.

“The pack needs to leave.” Carlisle looks at Paul. “The Volturi won’t honor a truce with the werewolves.”

Paul nods and rubs against me once more before turning away.

“Where’s Jacob?” Bella asks, looking for him again.

“There.” 

Edward points to where the russet wolf was walking out of the trees on the other side of the field. Bella smiles and Jacob starts walking toward us but stops. His head snaps to the side. Everyone’s eyes follow him. A straggler newborn runs out from the trees. Leah being the closest runs at him.

“Leah, don’t!” Edward calls out.

The newborn maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her fur, taking her off her paws. Jacob jumps and leaps onto the newborn, tackling him into the clearing. 

“No!” Jasper yells.

Jasper starts running as fast as he can toward the two but the newborn grabs at Jacob and wraps his arms around his body. He squeezes him, crushing his bones. Jacob howls in agony. Jasper jumps at the newborn and tackles him to the side. All the other wolves rush toward him and take down the newborn after Jasper lets him go.

Edward and Carlisle rush over to Jacob as he transforms back into his human form. The rest of the Cullens, including me, run straight for him. He’s naked and the whole right side of his body is caved in, slightly. He groans in pain and you can tell he can barely breath. Carlisle examines him quickly. Edward quickly takes Jake’s hand before speaking, softly.

“Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you.”

“The bones on the right half of his body are shattered.” Carlisle admits.

The pack runs over from the trees where they phased back.

“Jacob, you idiot! I had it!” Leah snaps.

“Leah!” Sam commands.

“I need to set his bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It’s already starting.” Carlisle sighs.

“We need to get him out of here. We’re not gonna win a fight with the Volturi.” Edward looks at him.

“We’ll take him back to Billy’s.” Sam nods.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Carlisle stands.

The pack picks Jacob up as carefully as they can. They put him on their shoulders and he cries out in pain. They walk as fast as they can to the trees, trying to leave before the Volturi show up. We all walk back to the fire. Kevin and Alice stand toward the trees with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett wraps an arm around Rosalie who is standing behind Kevin and Alice. Edward and Bella stand on the other side of Esme. Jasper and I stand in the back since they really don’t know who I am.

A group walks out of the mist that had formed. They’re wearing black and red robes as they walk toward us. There are three men with a woman leading them. They stop about 50 feet ahead of us. Jasper tightens his grip on my hip but it doesn’t hurt. They take off their hoods and stare at us for a few seconds.

“It appears you’ve done our work for us.” The lady smirks slightly as she watches us. “Impressive. I’ve never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact.”

“We were lucky.” Carlisle nods.

“I doubt that.” She smarts off. 

“It appears we missed an entertaining fight.” One of the men says.

“Yes. It’s not often we’re rendered unnecessary.” The woman watches us.

“If you’d arrived a half hour ago, you would’ve fulfilled your purpose.” Edward spits out.

“Pity.” She shrugs slightly before looking past us. “You missed one.”

We turn to look. The girl from before is standing right behind us. Jasper moves from me slightly toward her.

“We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender.” Carlisle admits.

“That wasn’t yours to offer.” She glares before looking at the girl. “Why did you come?” 

The girl doesn’t answer so the woman, I guess, uses her vampire power to cause the girl pain. She starts screaming and falls to the ground. This has to be Jane. Jasper told me about her powers.

“Who created you?” Jane asks, staring the girl down.

“You don’t have to do that. She’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Esme calls out.

Jane breaks eye contact to look at Esme, causing the girl to stop screaming.

“I know.” Jane smirks again.

“I don’t know. Riley wouldn’t tell us. He said our thoughts weren’t safe.” The girl calls out.

Jane zaps her with her powers again causing her to scream louder.

“Her name was Victoria.” Edward looks at Jane. “Perhaps you knew her.” 

Jane’s head snaps toward Edward with an innocent smile.

“Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would’ve stopped her. Isn’t that right, Jane?” Carlisle asks.

“Of course.” Jane says after a few long beats. “Felix.”

The larger of the men step toward.

“She didn’t know what she was doing. We’ll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance.” Esme begs.

Felix ignores Esme and continues to walk over to the girl. He stops and looks at Jane, ready for his order.

“The Volturi don’t give second chances. Keep that in mind.” Jane’s eyes snap toward me. “This must be Alexia. Caius will be interested to know that both of them are still human.”

“The dates are set.” Bella calls out.

My eyes snap to her. They are? Where the hell was I? I don’t remember agreeing to my own death! Jane watches Bella for a moment before glancing at me again. She nods before speaking.

“Take care of that, Felix. I’d like to go home.”

I turn away from the girl so my face is in Jasper’s chest. The girl screams for a second before it quickly ceases. Metallic screeching sounds continue until he picks up the pieces and throws them into the fire. Jane smiles.

“Thank you, Felix.” She looks at us. “Until next time.”

The Volturi turn away and are gone in a blink of an eye. I look up at Jasper. 

“I have to see if Jake’s okay.” 

He nods. “I’ll take you there.”

“You can’t.” Bella snaps. “You aren’t allowed there.”

“I’m just taking her there.” Jasper quickly picks me up.

He races to the reservation. Carlisle is right behind us with his medical bag. Sam walks with Carlisle into the house. Uncle Billy is sitting in his wheelchair on the porch with Emily’s hand on his shoulder. The pack is waiting around the yard in a big circle. 

Jasper puts me down next to Paul and goes to run back to the treaty line.

“Jasper.” Billy speaks up causing him to look up. “They told me you tried to save my boy. Is that true?”

“Yes, sir. Even with my vampire speed, I made it too late.” He looks down.

“Stay.” Billy nods. “You earned your place here with Ally.”

“Are you sure, sir?” He asks, softly.

Billy just nods. Jasper nods and stands beside me. A few seconds later, Jacob’s screams are heard all over the reservation. Paul takes my hand while Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulders. A tear falls down my cheek. This is all my fault. If I didn’t go play baseball that day, Jake wouldn’t be broken right now. 

“Sir, with my powers, do you think I can try and take the pain away? It might not work because of the extent of his injuries but I can try.” Jasper speaks up.

“If you think it can work, please do so.” Billy nods. 

Jasper looks over at the door and stares, putting all of his concentration on helping him. Jacob’s screams are quieter but he’s still screaming in pain. Jasper continues to stare when Paul speaks up.

“He said thank you. Carlisle told him, you’re trying to help. Jake said it’s actually helping. It’s not as bad.” 

I squeeze Paul’s hand slightly, thanking him for relaying the message. Billy smiles slightly but flinches when he screams again. For the next hour, we’re listening to his screams, not saying a word. Jasper, of course, hasn’t blinked at all in the last hour trying to help. We’re just glad it’s working a little bit even if it’s not much. Bella’s truck pulls up in front of the house causing everyone but Jasper to look.

She jumps out of the truck and runs toward us. She pushes past Jasper causing him to look away. Jacob’s screams intensify, causing Bella to flinch. Jasper quickly looks back at the house, using his power once again.

“It’s been going on for awhile.” Quil says to Bella. 

“Doc’s rebreaking his bones.” Embry repeats. 

Leah shakes her head and paces slightly as Jacob gives off once last scream. This one’s quieter than the last. If only Bella didn’t bump Jasper.

“Why’d he have to butt in? I could’ve taken that tick…” Leah growls.

“Oh, give it a rest, Leah.” Paul snaps, still holding my hand.

Bella turns to Jasper and glares when he looks at her. Jacob must be finished. He wouldn’t have looked away if he wasn’t.

“Why aren’t you helping?” She snaps.

“He has been, Bella.” Embry steps up. “You weren’t here for the last hour when Jake was screaming. If it wasn’t for him, it would have been a lot fucking worse.” 

Bella goes to speak again when the front door opens. We all spin around to look as Carlisle exits with Sam. He nods at Jasper.

“Thank you.”

“I wish I could have done more.” Jasper admits.

“The worst is over. You did all you could. He’ll be alright.” Carlisle says.

Billy exhales a breath but I see tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I’ll come back and set up a drip.” Carlisle informs Billy.

“Thank you.” Billy puts his hand out.

Carlisle smiles slightly and shakes it. He turns to Bella afterward.

“He’s asking for you.” 

She doesn’t answer. She runs past everyone and through the front door. I wipe the tears that fall from my eyes.

“I’ll come back in a few days. After he heals up some more. I don’t want to cause him any more stress than he’s gone through today.” I say, look at Billy.

“Thank you for coming, Ally.” Billy smiles slightly.

I walk over to him and give him a hug.

“No thank yous are needed, Uncle Billy. I’m always going to be there for Jake, even if he doesn’t want it.” I whisper.

He squeezes me slightly before I pull away. I hug every member of the pack, including Sam and Leah. I look at Paul and smile.

“Are we still on for hockey tomorrow?” I whisper.

He smiles and nods. “Of course.” 

I hug him again before leaving with Jasper. Today could have gone much better. I’m just thankful that Jacob isn’t...dead. He doesn’t deserve Bella breaking his heart followed by a newborn breaking his bones. All I know now is that I’m watching hockey with Paul tomorrow...then probably being forced to help Bella plan her wedding. 

What I don’t know is...that my life will be changed in the next few months more than I ever thought.


End file.
